


The Sit

by twistedrunes



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rocco the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: A coffee and a book in the park is your daily routine. Today your routine is disturbed by a man and his far too young to be away from its mother dog. But you keep your disapproval to yourself, its the rule of the neighbourhood after all. The small dog, however, has other plans.





	The Sit

It’s the small grey pit bull who catches your eye first. He can’t be more than eight weeks old. Too young to be away from his mother you think crossly. You continuing walking across the park looking for a bench to read your book and enjoy your coffee. The only spare seat is near the man and the puppy. You settle, opening your book and try to ignore the world.

“Sit.” The man speaks, his voice light and friendly. You roll your eyes, no way is a puppy going to obey that. The puppy, unsurprisingly, does not sit. “No, no that’s standing.” The man says still walking and dropping the pups lead. You decide to mind your own business, it was the code of the neighbourhood after all. Picking up your book, you enjoy the slight warmth from the sun on your face as you begin to read. “Rocco.” The man calls. “Rocco. Stop!” The man yells.

The tone is enough to make you look up. Your eye quickly finds the small animal wiggling under the chain link fence.

“Stop Rocco. Come back.” The man calls, running towards the gate of the dog park. The pup continues on happily. Running at full speed and chasing the dried leaves on the ground stirred up by the wind.

You stand as the pup nears you, “Rocco sit.” You command. The pup stops and drops to his haunches. “Stay.” You instruct keeping your voice low, as you walk towards him. Reaching him, you pick up the lead and drop into a crouch scratching behind his ears. “Good Boy.” You say your voice higher and lighter than before. The pup tries to climb into your lap his front paws scrabbling against your knee.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s only young.” The man says as he reaches you, bending down and scooping Rocco up.

“Yeah, well he should still be with his mother.” You say tersely, glaring at the man as you stand up.

“He should?” The man asks his brow wrinkling as he looks at the little bundle in his hand.

Something in his expression softens your mood. “Where’d you get him?” You ask, reaching over to scratch the dog’s ears.

“I found him, in a trashcan. He was bleeding, someone beat him real bad. He had a cut on his head.” He pauses and rubs his finger tenderly on the top of the dogs head. “I wasn’t going to keep him, but my friend Nadia she said, dogs like him, well they get taken by bad people.”

You can’t help but smile at his gentle expression as he looks down on the puppy, letting him chew on his finger. “Yeah, they do.” You agree. “I’ll leave you to it then.” You say looking back towards the bench.

“Thank you for catching him.” The man nods and turns away.

You pick up your book and your coffee.

“Excuse me, um, Miss.” The man says. You look up with a smile and a nod. “How’d you get him to do that?” He asks.

“Do what?”

“Stop and sit when you told him.”

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s all in the tone.”

“The tone?” The man repeats.

“Yeah, the tone. You have to speak with authority. Then when he does what he’s meant to do you let him know you’re happy with him. Give him a pat or play with him.” You explain. The man nods again allowing the pup to chew on his fingers. “You’re too soft.” You conclude trying to suppress your smile.

His brow furrows again, and something flashes behind his eyes. “People think they’re a dangerous dog. When they aren’t raised right when their owner’s a dick.”

You laugh, you can’t help it. “Well, that’s true. But being too soft on him, won’t help him either. It’s your job to show him how to behave, so you need to be strict with him. Otherwise, he’ll get into trouble.”

“So be strict, so he learns how to behave?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d you learn that you a vet or something?”

“No. My family train dogs.”

“So you’re a dog trainer?” He says hopefully.

“No, I’m a waitress.” You watch as he face falls slightly. “Are you serious about looking after him?”

“It’s a big responsibility having a dog. It’s my job to look after him.” The man replies.

“Look, I come here every day at about 10 am. If you and Rocco are here about that time, maybe I can teach you a few things.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because he seems like a nice dog and you seem like you actually care about looking after him.”

“So you’ll be here tomorrow?” He asks

“Yeah, I’ll be here tomorrow. I have to go now though. I’ve got an early start today.” You say collecting your things.  

“Oh, okay. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” You reply giving a little wave.

You’re nearly at the corner when you hear the man yell out “Miss!” You turn to face him. “Happy New Year.” He calls, raising his arm in a wave.


End file.
